Sunder Attack
Scene: Galvan Prime Sunder: What do you wan't Tennyson? Ben: I have a job for you. Sunder: What kind of job? Ben: I need you to retrieve one of my family members. Her name is Miracle Levin. She ran away with a very dangerous boy. His name is Stryker Morningstar. He has an Omnitrix. The only aliens that he is known to have so far are Thep Khufan, Opticoid, and Biosovortian. Sunder: This should be an easy job. But I have a few questions before I go searching. First, Why don't you go get her yourself. I mean you are Ben Tennyson. Ben: I don't have time. I already searched for a week and I have things I have to do. Sunder: The most important thing. What do I get paid? Ben: (Opens his wallet and writes a check) Sunder: One million Earth dollars? Not that much but it will do. Ben: Thanks. Sunder: If you excuse me I will begin my search. Scene: Osmos V (Stryker is on the phone) Stryker: Hey Mom. Charmcaster: How are you? Stryker: I'm doing fine. Have you and Dad taken care of Albedo and Animo yet? Charmcaster: We are still fighting them. They are a pain but we will be fine. Stryker: Thats good to hear. Charmcaster: Your father and I are not excited about you dating a Levin. Stryker: It is my choice. Charmcaster: I know. If you need anything call me. I have to go now. Please be safe. Stryker: You too Mom. I love you. Charmcaster: I love you too. (Stryker hangs up the phone) Miracle: Your lucky. Stryker: How? Miracle: Your parents are okay that we are in love. They respect your decisions. I can't even talk to my Mom and Dad now. Stryker: I'm sorry. Maybe one day they will understand. Miracle: I hope so. Stryker: I have a suprise for you. Miracle: Yeah! Stryker: Here you go. Miracle: Ahh!!!! It's a Hoverboard! Stryker: I thought you would like it. I got one too. Miracle: Thanks! I love you! (She kisses Stryker) Stryker: I love you too. Miracle: I'm gonna go try this thing out. (She gets onto the hoverboard and exits the ship) Stryker: Wait for me! Miracle: Come on slowpoke! Stryker: I'm coming. (He hops onto the hoverboard) Miracle: Ha Ha Ha! This is Awesome! (They enter a forest) Stryker: (Stares at Miracle) Miracle: Watch out! Stryker: (Slams into a tree) Miracle: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!! Stryker: Its not funny! Miracle: It is hilarious! Sunder: (Flies down on his hover board) Sorry to spoil the fun kids. Stryker: Who are you? Sunder: I am Sunder the Retriever. Ben Tennyson hired me to bring Miracle to him. Miracle: I don't want to go home! Sunder: You have no choice. Your coming with me. Stryker: (Slams the Omnitrix) Eye Guy: She is staying right here! Sunder: I hope you know that I have already prepared to take down an Opticoid. Eye Guy: First Khyber and now you! Sunder: What did you just say? Eye Guy: Now you. Sunder: No the whole thing. Eye Guy: First Khyber and now you. Sunder: You know Khyber? Miracle: He is hunting us. Sunder: Really? Eye Guy: Yep. Miracle: Why do you want to know so much about Khyber? Sunder: I hate him. Miracle: Why? Sunder: None of your business. Eye Guy: It looks like we could come to a compromise. Sunder: What kind of compromise? Eye Guy: (Transforms back into Stryker) Stryker: You hate Khyber. So do we. We need protection from him. Miracle: (Continues) And from what my parents told me you are really good at what you do. Also I need my parents off our trail. Sunder: I want Khyber dead but why should I help you? I was payed already remember. Stryker: We can pay you more. Sunder: Really? Stryker: Yep and we can give you your own room on my ship. Miracle: We remodeled an old Plumber ship. It is sweet! Sunder: We'll I guess so. What could go wrong? Stryker: Thats what I like to hear! Sunder: I was being sarcastic. Miracle: Thats okay. We are sarcastic too. Stryker: Not really. Sunder: Let me load my things onto your ship. (He rides his glider onto the ship) Miracle: I am tired of calling it the "ship". It needs a name! Stryker: How about........ The Super Ship? Miracle: We will think of something good eventually. Sunder: If you want your parents off your trail we need to leave Osmos now! Stryker: We are coming. Miracle: (Kisses Stryker) Stryker: I never get tired of that. To be continued........ Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Miracle Levin *Sunder the Retriever *Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *Hope Morningstar a.k.a. Charmcaster (On phone) Aliens Used *Eye Guy Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10